Owl's Flight
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: There once was a brown-tabby kit. A kit with one amber and another blue eye. This is her story. Shamed for her eyes from the start, she tries to learn every thing to fit in. But it never seems to work. When a prophecy is delivered that someone will destroy the clan and all her clanmates turn on her, what will she do? **On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Killerpuppy32 here! Welcome to a new book! There is a little bit of fluff in here, so don't say I didn't warn ya! I don't want to spoil any of it, so here you go! XD! P.S: The next chapter will be Allegiances! (Also, please, please, please,** **please** **leave more reviews! I need more Warriors and Wings of Fire OC's!):D**

 _The little gray-striped kit snuggled closer to her mother for warmth. She could feel three other kits wriggling next to her. She was barely getting any milk. Suddenly, She felt something grab her by her scruff and lift her closer to her mother's stomach and put her back down. Then, she heard voices._

" _Oh, Doveberry, they're BEAUTIFUL! Just like you!" Exclaimed a male voice._

" _Aren't they, Oakpelt? They will have a WONDERFUL and handsome father!" Said the female voice._

" _Oh, Doveberry… Anyway, what should we name them?" said the male voice, who the little kit guessed was Oakpelt._

" _Well, for the brown she-cat, I was thinking Sagekit. And then, for the golden one, I wanted to name her Flowerkit." said Doveberry._

" _Those are great names! I think that the red one with white and black markings should be Foxkit. He'll fight as fierce as a fox!" said Oakpelt. "But what about the light brown one with tabby markings?"_

" _Hmmm… Wait! I just thought of the perfect name! On the count of three…" said Doveberry._

" _One….Two… Three!" said Oakpelt and Doveberry thoughter._

 _And, at the same time, they both said "Owlkit!" And, just like that, Owlkit knew she had been named._


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes

Owlkit heard voices. The voices of her brother and two sisters. Owlkit and the other three kits been trying to open their eyes for hours now. Their mother, Doveberry, had been trying to get them to take a nap, but none of them wanted too. So, they kept trying.

Suddenly, Foxkit cried out "I did it! I opened my eyes! I can see…. Wow… This place is AMAZING!"

"Oh! Foxkit! Your eyes are a beautiful dark orange color!" said Doveberry.

Then, another kit's excited cry rang out. "I can see too! This place is sooooooo cool!" Owlkit recognizing Flowerkit's voice and struggled to open her eyes harder. After a few hard tries, Owlkit was able to open her eyes. She blinked a few times to let them focus on her surroundings.

"I can see too!" shouted Owlkit, gazing around.

"Look over at me, Flowerkit, and Foxkit so we can see your eyes! Your father will be here in a second… Oh, and Flowerkit, your eyes are very light green."

Owlkit was about to look at her mother, but Sagekit shouted and Owlkit looked over at her and saw that she was dark brown with white specks in her fur.

"I can see, too! Mommy, what color are my eyes?" Sagekit looked over at Doveberry and answered "They are a pretty brown, dear."

"What about ME?" complained Owlkit. "What color are MY eyes?"

"Look at me, sweetie, and let's see…" said Doveberry.

Owlkit turned to her mother and she noticed two other kits standing next to her. One was red with dark black and white patches that almost looked like a fox's pattern. Owlkit guessed that Foxkit. The she-cat standing next to him had was a gold tabby with pale green eyes. Owlkit also guessed that was Flowerkit.

Then, Owlkit noticed that all of them were staring at her eyes. "What? What color are they?"

"... Ummmm…. Sweet, your eyes…. They are… blue….. And…. amber…" said Doveberry cautiously.

"Is that bad? Why are they TWO colors?" asked Owlkit, worriedly.

"Ok, you kits wait here while I get someone." said Doveberry. "I will be right back. Oh, and also, I want you to meet the other older kits in the nursery. They are outside right now, but you can play with them when I get back." And with that, Owlkit's mother, left her kits in the nursery. Alone.

 **A/N: Sorry it was short…. I couldn't think of anything else!**

 **~Killerpuppy32**


	3. Chapter 3: Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **OceanClan:**

 **Leader:** Bumblestar- Gray tom with yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Featherheart- Black she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Apprentice: Ravenpaw. (Light gray she-cat with amber eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothleaf- Dark brown she-cat with black markings and light green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Coonpelt: Dark Maine Goon with blue eyes, one beginning to cloud because it is going blind.

Scorchpelt- Large male tom with amber eyes and a gray pelt.

Owlspalsh- She-cat with light green eyes and russet pelt.

Mossnose- White she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Apprentice: Lizardpaw. ( Tom with light gray pelt and dark green eyes.)

Eaglepool- White tom with gray markings and green eyes.

Wolffeather- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Nutclaw- Dark brown tom with hazel eyes.

Greystep- She-cat with grey paws and dark gray pelt. Dark blue eyes.

Smokestorm- Tom with gray, dark gray, and black pelt. Green eyes.

Roseblaze: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Ashpaw. (She-cat with gray and black pelt. Blue eyes.)

Oakpelt: Light brown tom with hazel eyes.

 **Queens:** Goldenblaze- Gold she-cat with pale green eyes. (Kits: Dewkit, Frostkit.)

Doveberry- She-cat with pale gray pelt and light blue eyes. (Kits: Owlkit, Foxkit, Flowerkit, Sagekit.)

Firecloud- Russet she-cat with blue eyes.

Petalfur- Nebelung she-cat with pale green eyes. (Kits: Stormkit, Windkit.)

 **Elders:** Willowfur- Blind she-cat with a white pelt and faded green eyes. Applewisker- Dark orange tom with deafness in his right ear. Amber eyes.

 **TreeClan:**

 **Leader:** Reedstar- Sandy brown tom with bright green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Raventhorn- Black she cat with gray marking and blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Ivysplash- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Ripplepaw. (Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Patterns on fur like ripples.)

 **Warriors:**

Blackberry: Black tom with amber eyes and gray markings on his pelt.

Hazelleaf- Tan she-cat with light brown eyes.

Lionfang- Sandy yellow tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Whitepaw. (White she-cat with blue eyes.)

Nightclaw- Pure black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Stonespots- Dark gray tom with light gray markings in his fur. Blue eyes.

Apprentice: Tigerpaw. (Orange tabby with brown eyes.)

Wildwing- Orange furred she-cat with green eyes.

Ebonyleaf- Tom with dark green eyes and a white pelt.

Beewing- Sandy tom with amber eyes.

Owlclaw- Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice: Tansypaw. (Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes.)

Icestep- Gray she-cat with white front paws and blue eyes.

 **Queens:** Skyshade- Gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Kits: Leafkit.)

Mintheart- White she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Briarkit and Goldenkit.)

 **Elders:** Beenose- Sandy yellow tom with green eyes. Flowershade- Russet she-cat with one amber eyes and another gold eye.


	4. Chapter 4: Horror

Owlkit looked down at her paws. Even though she had just seen her for the first time, she wanted her mother to come back. Back to snuggle her and say that it was all a mistake and that her eyes were one color. She wanted her mother to come back and say that she loved her. She was the reason her mother had left. Her and her stupid eyes. Owlkit was so sad, she curled herself into a little ball and cried to herself.

"I'm the reason mommy left. She didn't want to look at my ugly eyes!" cried out Owlkit. She cried even harder.

Suddenly, she felt a warm paw on her shoulder. Owlkit looked up and, to here surprise, Flowerkit was standing there, and when Owlkit looked up at her, Flowerkit crouched down and nuzzled her.

"It's ok… Your eyes are beautiful. Plus, Mom probably went to get Dad, so it's not your fault she left." said Flowerkit reassuringly. Owlkit stood up on shaky legs, and noticed that both Foxkit and Sagekit had gather around to comfort her. They love me. Owlkit said to herself in her mind. And so does Mom.

* * *

Surprisingly to Owlkit, Doveberry came back very quickly. And Flowerkit was right, she did come back with Owlkit's father. Their father had gazed proudly at all of them and didn't say a single thing about Owlkit's strange eyes.

"So, kits, do you know what my name is? Why don't you try to guess? I bet you can't!" Their father said warmly, gazing at them with his warm hazel eyes.

"You're on!" said Foxkit at the same time Flowerkit guess "Hazel...kit?"

Their dad chuckled and said "Hazelkit? No. Only kits have the last part 'kit'. Apprentices have the last part 'paw' and warrior have a variety of warrior names they can have. Does anyone else know? Owlkit?" The entire family looked at her, and she said "Oakpelt?"

Oakpelt said "No, it's Oa- Wait, did you say Oakpelt?" Owlkit nodded and Doveberry and Oakpelt stared at her, eyes wide.

"Ye-Yes? That IS your name, right?"asked Owlkit, confused. That is his name! I heard it, before we opened our eyes. So, if I'm right, why are they acting so…. so…. weird? Thought the little kit.

"Um… Yes... You are correct… Hey! Have you guys met Dewkit and Frostkit? They can play with you while me and Doveberry talk to each other and Mothleaf!" Said Oakpelt, exchanging a glance at Doveberry that Owlkit couldn't recognize.

"Umm… Owlkit, sweetie, how did you know your father's name?" Asked Doveberry, ignoring Oakpelt for the time being.

"I…. ummm…. Remember you talking with another cat a while ago, and you used his name. Oaktail. So, I just… kinda… assumed." Owlkit stammered.

"Oh. ok. Anyway, it IS time you met the other queens and kits." said Doveberry, shooting a glance at Oakpelt and Owlkit. Owlkit guessed that she was not satisfied with the answer "Let's go say hi!" And with that, Doveberry turned and left all four kits scrambling after her. To Owlkit's surprise, she seemed to be the fastest in the litter. Owlkit also made sure to keep her head down so no one could see her eyes clearly, but up enough to see what was infront of her. She already knew from her experiences that it was better if cats did not see her eyes until they got to know them. Soon, Owlkit caught up to Doveberry, then Foxkit, then Sagekit, then Flowerkit. By now, Owlkit knew that Flowerkit what the prettiest of the litter, Foxkit was the strongest, and Sagekit was the most kind and friendly.

"Firecloud! Goldenblaze! Dewkit and Frostkit!" Doveberry said to the other cats. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my kits?" Owlkit only just realized that there was a russet she-cat with blue eyes, a golden she-cat with pale green eyes and two kits at her side. One was pure white with dark blue eyes, and the other was pale gray with amber eyes. Of course, Owlkit had to look at them, even if was just for a second, Frostkit, the pure white kit,saw the colors of her eyes and whispered to her brother, Dewkit, the pale gray one.

"Of course!" Firecloud said from her nest. "What are their names?" Goldenblaze nodded in agreement.

"The one with the gold fur and pale yellow eyes is Flowerkit, the dark brown one with light brown eyes is Sagekit, the one with red white, and black markings with amber eyes is Foxkit, and The light brown one with tabby markings is Owlkit!" Doveberry talked quickly, as if she was holding it in for years.

Owlkit dared a glance up at the queens and saw that Firecloud was nodding approvingly and smiling at them while Goldenblaze had her gaze trained on Flowerkit.

"Flowerkit… That as your name, yes? Your pelt is absolutely stunning! I just love it!" Goldenblaze said, staring at Flowerkit enhancing gold pelt.

"Thanks!" said Flowerkit confidently before licking her silky pet and sitting down. "Your pelt is stunning, too!"

Goldenblaze beamed at the words of the young kit, like the clan leader himself had said it too her. Owlkit could tell there was something fishy about the queen, and looked at her hard, and Goldenblaze locked eyes only for a second, then feel back in shock.

What? Why did she- oh. My eyes. Thought Owlkit, trying hard not to roll her eyes as the queen's expression changes from fear to shock to horror and repeat. Geez! All this fuss just about a KIT"S EYES!

"Do-Doveberry… W-Why do-does yo-your kit h-have two di-different co-colored ey-eyes?" Goldenblaze said shakily. Firecloud turned to look at Owlkit with a look of pure horror on her face, and Doveberry almost turned white with fear, and that's when Owlkit knew she was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Ok, first off, sorry for all of those people out there who were like 'Wait, where did Oaktail come from? He is not in the Allegiances!' Second, thanks to Lemondrops334 for correcting me on my mistake. If any one spots another, feel free to tell me! Also, say hello to the two new OC's: Coonpelt and Petalfur! I am open to any and all OC's, as long as they don't have mindreading or sights of the future of something like that. I updated the mistakes, and I hope you enjoy! (Note: I might not update this for a while. I want to work on Wings of Fire: The Outcast for a bit.)


End file.
